Food processors of the aforementioned type are known. These food processors are used in particular in the domestic field in order to produce or prepare meals, for which purpose a cooking vessel assignable to the food processor is designed to receive foodstuffs, for example cooked foods or fluids. In this context, food processors are also known that have an agitator operable by means of electric motor and/or that have a heating device, preferably in the cooking vessel.
Reference is also made by way of example to DE 102 10 442 A1, and also additionally by way of example to DE 10 2011 051149 A1. This patent application discloses a food processor that has a standing surface running substantially two-dimensionally in order to stand the food processor for example on a working surface. A rear side extends from this standing surface substantially in a vertical plane in relation to the standing surface. The front side, which in particular faces the user during use of the food processor, drops away substantially starting from the vertically highest region of the rear side in the direction of the end of the standing surface facing the front side, and does so in a substantially stepped manner, more preferably with projections and recesses as considered over the width of the front side.
A pot-like vertical indentation is provided in the region of the front side in order to vertically receive the cooking vessel, wherein the holder is preferably formed such that the received cooking vessel is contained in a substantially contour-matched manner in particular in the region of the vessel base, wherein the holder also has a holder base, which substantially supports the cooking vessel.
In this regard, it is also known to form the holder in such a way that a central vessel axis simultaneously receiving the agitator axis of rotation where applicable, is oriented vertically in the received cooking vessel position. In this context, it also known to form the front side of the food processor with freely projecting rod parts, in particular two rod parts distanced from one another on a common horizontal plane.
An arrangement of this type, in which the rod parts fixed substantially in the transition region from the front side and rear side in the food processor and projecting freely herefrom are used to fix a lid covering the cooking vessel during cooking operation, is known from the previously referenced document DE 10 2011 051149 A1. The ends of the rod parts opposite the attachment of the rod parts to the food processor are offset with respect to a vertical projection onto the standing surface of the food processor in the direction of the rear side of the food processor, distanced accordingly from a contour line of the front side distanced maximally from the rear side, as considered in the vertical projection onto the standing surface.